Tale As Old As Time
by Summer May
Summary: A one shot about Caroline dealing with her emotions after Klaus's death.


First of all, I don't own anything except the idea for this really short one shot.

Klaroline has been one of my favorite couples ever since the 11th episode of the season 3. I just fell in love with them and I had to write something about them, I just had to. It's nothing brilliant, it's not a masterpiece but it's just something I always wished and hoped for - that Caroline deep down cares about Klaus.

* * *

Caroline sat in front of her make-up table carefully observing her face in the mirror. She saw a tear forming in her right eye. When did things become so complicated? Everything had been fine until he came. Everything had been fine until he saved her life. Everything had been until they danced together. Everything had been fine until they sat in front of the Mystic Grill. Everything had been fine until they danced together once again. Everything had been fine until his words in the school corridor. Everything had been fine until he came into his life.

Now, everything has been different – he became a main protagonist of her dreams and of her life – he has been a leading actor in her heart for weeks now. She didn't know how he managed to do that but she simply knew there was no place for Tyler or Matt or anyone else anymore. He became everything she could focus on. Somehow, she fell in love with him despite all of her rejections and despite of her relationship with Tyler. Somehow, Caroline Forbes fell in love with an enemy.

She remembered the story about _The Beauty and The Beast_ and she chuckled. Was she really a part of such a cliché? How did the song go? She started singing.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

He was a Beast and she was a Beauty – no mistake there. She hated how he made her hate him but even more how he made her fall in love with him. She hated how he made her see everything she knows in a different light. She hated how he made her feel so scared and so loved in the same time. She hated… she hated how she didn't hate him at all.

Ever since her birthday, she couldn't stop thinking about him. With just a little story about her seeing the world, she has been caught in his net. And then the ball and the dancing and his promises to take her to see the world, made her heart jump. But the night they were sitting in front of the Mystic Grill, was a magical one. She was sure that was the night she had fell completely and utterly in love with him. He made her feel special and a number one – finally a number one to someone. She knew that all of his promises haven't made her fall in love with him – it has been how he made her feel when she was near him. But this love towards him wasn't something she could tell Elena and Bonnie, no. It wasn't something she could share with the whole world. It was a forbidden love. She was trying to ignore it but she failed every single time when he was near her although no one saw that. All the acting she put up in front of him was brilliant but deep down in her heart she wished she could tell him that she cares for him too.

She knew they could never work out but that hasn't stopped her heart jumping whenever she heard his name. Somehow, all the anger, hate and rage towards him had become this crazy, passionate love for him. She was crazy to be in love with him but she couldn't help herself. Sometimes, love takes you so far from the direction you want but it happens for a reason. She knew she couldn't deny it and even though he was a psychotic killer and a horrible, horrible being, he made her feel loved. She was crazy. She was utterly and completely crazy. Even though her mind was a true chaos right now, her heart was so sure about him and about her love for him that she could just sighed. How did she fell in love with him despite all of her efforts to hate him was a complete mystery to him. How did all the rage, anger and hate became this crazy, passionate love for him, was a complete mystery.

She had Tyler, a perfect boyfriend who loved her so much and she loved him too. She loved Tyler but it was a different love. It was a young love that could last but it could easily end. But with him it was different. She believed with all of her heart that it was an epic love, a Notebook kind of a love. She chuckled. She even compared them to the characters of her favorite movie, to her favorite couple Noah & Allie and they didn't even shared a kiss. Nothing. Was it possible to fall in love with someone just by looks and little talks? She heard about it, she read about it and she definitely watched a lot of movies where people fell in love just by talking or gazing at each other but she has never ever imagined something like that could happen to her.

Oh, how she wished that he is a good guy, a guy she could bring to dinners with Elena and Bonnie, a guy she could go with to double dates with Elena and Stefan, a guy who didn't try to kill all of her friends and a guy who considered her best friend as a simple blood bag.

Oh, Caroline, why do things with all of your men have to be so complicated? And now, when your heart makes you so crazy all because of this one horrible, stupid, crazy guy, it's even worse. How could she let this happen? How could she be so stupid that she actually cared about him?

She made an act with Tyler, with her friends that she hated him and she even celebrated his death because one part of her (that rational part of her) was happy because of his death, deep down she was mourning because of his death.

She was still crying - she was still in mourning. And today, in a cellar with Tyler, she completely freaked about his deat. In some way or another even dead, he still managed to make her life spinning around. He was dead and everyone will die because of his death – Tyler, Stefan, Damon, Katherine … even she will die.

But she cried mostly because she never told him how she feels about him. She never told him how he makes her smile or how he makes her so angry but all she wants to do is kiss him or how she fell in love with him because she can see something human, something good about him. She was in love with him and he will never know that.

Oh, Caroline Forbes, you stupid, stupid girl, how did life get so complicated? Everyone you know and care about will die and you will die and in the end, all you can think about is he? A stupid beast, a stupid monster, a stupid, stupid monster that made you feel like no one has ever before?

Caroline began crying even harder because he was gone – _Klaus was gone_.

* * *

I hope you liked it and I hope you feel the same way I do about this two - about our perfect Beauty and the Beast.

Feel to share you thoughts with me.


End file.
